Saiyajin Princess
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: My warped retelling of the DBZ story from the begining with a major change.


Saiyajin Princess  
  
Author's Note: Before I begin, I shall explain my current situation. I'm haven't slept at all since last night and it's currently 5:43 AM. I have a cold that's kept me up, and my interest in DBZ has been rekindled for various reasons. This came to me as a passing thought, and then my entire thought process came to a skidding halt, back peddled, and said "What did you say?" This should be interesting, to say the very least. Also, it's been a while since I've seen the begining of the series, so if some things are out of sequence, please take it in stride. Now, on with the story.   
  
Two Saiyajin space pods crashed down to Earth, cracking the ground beneath them upon impact. The Earth had no care for various things colliding with its surface, leaving pock marks on its far from smooth surface. This was no astaroid collision though, and those who were knowledgable of such things knew that the time had come.   
  
The two Saiyajins that Raditz had told them of had finally arrived.   
  
The time for training having thus ended, the Z Senshi prepared to embark on their perilous quest, hoping against all hope that Gokou would finish his training with Lord Kai and be wished back in time to give them aid. They each of them held faith in their own right that things would turn out right. Whatever came out of those space pods, whatever horror awaited them at the end of their journey, it would all come out right.  
  
****  
  
Hissing steam preceded the slow opening of the first of the space pods, and from it emerged a mountainous man, the early morning sun reflecting off of the polished sheen of his hairless head. A curious sight for any inhabitant of this planet, for this mustachioed man wore a completely foreign suit of armor, and had a fuzzy brown tail coiled about his waist. The odd device attached to his ear, with a small blue screen held over his eye, could have a use that would only be guessed at by the natives of Earth. He chuckled to himself, sending a ripple down that gigantic body of his, looking about. "This planet is pathetic. What do you think, Vegeta?"  
  
The remaining space pod hissed open with the same mechanical whirring, admitting to this fragile world a new form, much shorter than the mountainous man. Only but a shadow, sitting in the pod seemingly so serene, a high presence of power and pride exuded from this being. Then this massive being of power stepped into the light of the fledgling star known as Sol, displaying to our precious atmosphere the startling features of a demi-god.  
  
A diminuitive frame, topping off at a mere four foot eleven, but stacked with honed muscles perfect for combat situations.   
  
An arrogant smirk, filled with a blatant disrespect for all that surrounds.  
  
Devious, self-absorbed eyes that displayed to any who would look that there would be no nonsense.  
  
Pitch black hair falling passed a set of shoulders that bore a great weight, secured back with an armored clip.  
  
The Princess of the Saiyajins, Vegeta, had arrived upon Earth.  
  
She raised a white gloved hand to the button on the red-screened scouter, activating it and subsequently scanning the horizon for significant power levels. "You're right Nappa. There's hardly a speck of life on this insufferable rock." Her womanly form was obscured to seem almost boyish beneath her armor, but the subtle indication was there. There would be no mistaking this female warrior for anything but, for she was all at once fantastic and horrible to look at. Fantastic for the hard beauty that she brought to the environment around her, and horrible for her demeanor and expression.   
  
"So what about it Vegeta? Should we start looking for the Dragonballs, or do you want to have a little fun first?" Nappa grinned evilly and clenched a meaty gauntleted fist, portraying easily his definition of fun.   
  
"There's no reason to waste time flaunting our powers, Nappa. We go straight for the highest power source," she paused there with a mocking smirk rising on her face, "weak as it may be, and we garner as much information as we can. The strong always have reign...or have you forgotten that?" Without moving her head, her eyes shifted to the side and upwards to envelop the man in a glare that could promise nothing good should the answer to her question be 'yes.'   
  
Nappa scowled, returning to a more erect posture as if to assure himself that he was no pushover, but he shook his head in defference. "No, Princess Vegeta, I haven't forgotten."  
  
Vegeta smirked, eyes on the horizon once more. "Good...let's get started then." Putting words to action, Vegeta lifted off the ground and began her expeditious flight towards the highest beacon of power available, with Nappa a respectful distance behind and to the side.   
  
*****  
  
Piccolo grimmaced, stopping where he was in midair and holding his arm out beside him to halt Gohan, his long nailed hand casting a more wicked light on a simple gesture. "What's the matter Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo turned his head to gaze at Gohan sidelong, so much stronger now than he had been when they first began training. He knew that it wasn't enough, though.  
  
"They're on their way here."   
  
Gohan blinked his eyes quickly, which then reopened wider than they previously had been. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was an incoherent stammer. Watching him shrivel up into a more fetal position where he hung in the air, Piccolo could only hope that the boy would be able to overcome his fear when the time came.   
  
*****  
  
Krillin's mouth hung open as he stared out over the waters of the churning ocean, standing on the sands of Muten Roshi's island home. Roshi was nearby, gazing at precisely the same spot as Krillin, clutching his staff in a tight fist. "M-master Roshi! They're already here!" The wisened old master held his silence for a moment longer, then turned his head to one side to look off in a different direction.  
  
"Tenshinhan and Chao-tzu are close by here...they'll be here any second. Yamcha will be here shortly after."  
  
Krillin turned around to gaze at his sensei, wide eyed at the power that he sensed. "Do you think we'll be able to stand a chance against them? What about Gokuo?"  
  
"You'll have to try." Muten Roshi's glasses caught the sun as he turned around, adding a supernatural flavor to his words. Krillin knew that they would indeed have to try, and try harder than they ever had before.  
  
Tenshinhan, flying quickly, cut his flight and landed deftly on the sand, followed shortly by Chao-tzu. Tenshinhan, looking ever serious, took one look at Krillin and Roshi standing there, and gave a single nod. Chao-tzu stood behind him, seeming frightened and reluctant, but ever ready to do his part.   
  
Approaching from a different direction, Yamcha set foot down upon the island without the usual smile on his face. It had been hard for all of them, but Yamcha had perhaps made the largest change to get back into combat after so long. Determination was set in his eyes, but the overlying worry that they all felt was almost tangible.  
  
Without so much as a word between the four of them, they lifted off the sands and flew towards their greatest opponents yet, leaving Muten Roshi standing alone on his Island.  
  
"Gokuo...you have to come back in time."   
  
*****  
  
Standing at the base of a rock formation, Piccolo kept watch on the horizon, waiting until he could see that which he knew was coming. Gohan, standing nervously behind him, was nearly clutching to his leg for protection. He remembered his training though, and at the very least did not break down like he wanted to. That boy is going to cause me trouble. Piccolo thought with a slightly disdainful accentation. Deny it though he may, he had grown somewhat fond of him during their time training.  
  
Suddenly all time for such trivial thoughts were at an end. The two Saiyajin rocketed through the sky, approaching faster than Piccolo could ever remember seeing anyone fly. His eyes narrowed slowly, a dangerous looks coming to his face that said he was truly the Demon King. Piccolo would not back down.  
  
Coming to a halt in front of him, the pair of invaders from Gokuo's home planet cast sharp smirks in his direction. He was somewhat surprised to see a woman among them, but other than registering it as odd in his mind, it didn't faze him in the least. Responding to their smirks, his upper curled in a snarl, exposing the pointed fangs of his mouth. Before he could say anything, though, the female spoke.  
  
"Well well...a Namekian, now that -is- convenient." She tapped the scouter on the side of her head, bringing up the assessment of Piccolo's power. "Oh, well aren't you the tough guy on the block. It's so sad that you're no match for us."  
  
A brow rose on Piccolo's forehead. She had called him a Namekian...? He wasn't entirely sure why, but it rang true with him somewhere deep within. He had always assumed it, of course, that he wasn't human. To hear it confirmed by this savage monster though was far from his idea of enlightenment. "What are you talking about, you freak?"  
  
The woman threw her head back and laughed, at the same time folding her arms beneath her breasts and taking on an easy posture. "Look who's calling me a freak, Nappa. The green man with pointed ears and a turban." The large man didn't join in the laughter, but a derisive grin crept upwards on his cheek. After calming her laughter, the woman turned her taunting smile back to Piccolo. "My my, where are your manners? You are after all talking to Vegeta, the Saiyajin Princess and General Nappa. Show some respect."  
  
Piccolo growled, a low sound reverberating from the depths of his throat. "What do you want?!" His tone was sharp and cut off, what little patience he had flown from him at their mocking attitudes.   
  
Vegeta canted her head awkwardly to the side, staring at him with an amused grin on her face. "Well, if that's the way you're going to be about it...Nappa, weren't you saying something before about having some fun?"  
  
The titanic Saiyajin grinned so broadly his head was nearly split in two, but the gesture normally reserved to convey happiness never touched his eyes. "It would be my pleasure, Princess." Knocking his fists together with a sickening cracking sound, Nappa took a step towards Piccolo.   
  
"But Nappa..." Vegeta's voice stopped him in his advance and caused him to look back. "Try not to kill him, would you? We need him to find the Dragonballs." Nappa frowned, but nodded his assent, turning back to face the Namekian...who was suddenly nowhere to be found. His eyes went wide for a moment and he began a frantic search around him, to the chorus of a laughing Vegeta. "I always told you not to take your eye off your target!"  
  
Having grabbed Gohan and taken to the air as soon as Nappa's head was turned, Piccolo was gambling on the notion that Vegeta would be just as taunting and cruel to an ally as to an opponent. Apparantly having been correct in his guess, he set Gohan down atop the rock formation and placed a hand on the collar of his cape, loosening it. "Stay here, Gohan! Move when the time is right!" Throwing off his cape and turban, which hit the ground with a heavy thud, Piccolo hastily turned back towards where they had left the two Saiyajin, his newly uncovered antennae bobbing back and forth.  
  
Things were about to get ugly. 


End file.
